Phantom: The Return
by Phantomspirit12
Summary: (Sequel to Phantom: The Arrival) Almost a year after Danny has returned from his time from Thunderclan, he is finally back with a mission to stop the total destruction of the clans.
1. Chapter 1: IMPORTANT NOTE!

**List:**

 **Thunderclan:** **  
**

 **Kits:** **  
**

 **Apprentices: Sparrowpaw/shine , Spiderpaw/fang Pebblepaw/strike, Flamepaw/storm** **  
**

 **Warriors: Bluestrike**

 **Riverclan:** **  
**

 **Kits:** **  
**

 **Apprentices: Beetlepaw/claw, Eelpaw/strike** **  
**

 **Warriors: Juniperpelt Shadetooth, Riverstream** **  
**

**Windclan:** **  
**

 **Kits:**

 **Apprentices: Mousepaw/tail Acornpaw,/pelt Dustpaw/storm, Hazelpaw/fang**

 **Warriors: Appleblaze, Mintclaw** **  
**

 **Shadowclan:** **  
**

 **Kits:** **  
**

 **Apprentices:** **Wormpaw/nose, Frostpaw/pelt** **  
**

 **Warriors: Foxfire, Sagestrike** **  
**

 **Kittypet: Alex** **  
**

 **Loner: Blaze**


	2. Chapter 1

**Phantom: The Return: Chapter 1**

 **HEY GUYS! This came out of nowhere so I'll explain: I wanted to do a sequel! End of story k?**

 **PLZ review and I hope u like it!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **(Mini Prologues!)**

It had been almost eight months since Danny had returned from Thunderclan. He had found that he could change into his cat form at will. He, of course, used his new ability to practice hunting and battle moves to keep his senses alert. Being part cat, however, did come with some changes to his other forms as well. Both his human and ghost form had gained sharper nails and teeth, and diamond shaped pupils, along with a great boost in agility and all senses besides taste.

In his feline form, Danny looked up into the night sky from his position on the tree. His eyes reflected the light of the silvery moon. He sighed and looked longingly towards the stars, still mourning his losses. Berrynose, Firestar, and some of his other friends had died during his time in Thunderclan. He honored each of them by coming to the same tree in the forest every month. He knew that gathering back in the forest was held every full moon, so he began to secretly come to the tallest tree in the forest, and honor the Clans.

"Firestar," He began, setting his mouse down as an offering, "I know that I am not from your world, and that you may not even be able to hear me, but I promised Wolfpaw and everyone else that I would be back someday. I don't know when I'll come back, but I just need them to know that I think about all of them every day..."

Danny trailed off from his prayer, bowing his head in thought. He looked up towards the stars once more, hope in his green eyes, before he settled himself on the branch, and drifted off to sleep.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join under the Great Rock for a clan meeting!" Bramblestar yowled, his voice echoing throughout the ravine.

Weary and battered cats stalked out of their dens. Some limping, others having to be supported by other cats. They all gathered around the base of the great rock, looking up at their leader in sadness and question.

"Cats of Thunderclan," Bramblestar began, sadness in his voice, "We faced a daring battle at sun high yesterday. That twoleg may have beaten us and left in a flash, but he has taken some of our warriors, Squirrelflight, Lionblaze and his apprentice, Wolfpaw! All we can do for now is hope that they will be returned to us soon... This meeting is over."

Every warrior and apprentice yowled a cry of agreement to their leader before returning to their dens.

Jayfeather padded into his den, his apprentice, Lilypaw, following close behind. They were both exhausted from the night before, tending to the wounds of the cats of Thunderclan. They were both glad to get some rest, hopefully to get a vision from their ancestors. The blind medicine cat settled into his nest, and drifted off to sleep.

He awoke with a start, catching a scent of fear surrounding his apprentice.

"Lilypaw?" Jayfeather asked his apprentice, "Are you alright?"

Lilypaw shook her head, "I- I've had a vision..."

Jayfeather's clouded eyes widened, "What?...What did you see?"

"Well, from what I remember... There was a black and white cat with green eyes watching Thunderclan from the great rock ... I swear on Starclan that he had Thunderclan scent on him... I saw stars around him... He looked at me and... I heard a voice, 'The Phantom will return...' It said, if I'd heard it right..."

If it was even possible, the blind medicine cats eyes widened even more than they should have _'The Phantom will return... The Phantom will return...'_ his mind repeated. Jayfeather shook off his thoughts, and padded towards his apprentice, "Lilypaw" he began, "You should get some more rest, we may figure this out later."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Blue eyes lazily opened. Danny sat up and arched his back.

Unfortunately for him, the very branch that he had slept on wasn't able to hold the jostling weight of his human form, which he had changed back into overnight.

Not a second later, Danny found himself on the ground, groaning in pain. He stood up on the dirt and looked up to the now broken branch, a hand on his aching hip. His attention was caught by the position of the sun. He hurriedly checked his watch. Eight fifty-nine, just as he had suspected.

He did a faceplam and grabbed his backpack that he had brought with him. He let the white rings wash over him, changing him into his ghost form.

He flew behind the building and changed back as he ran towards the doors.

The bell had rung seven minutes before he had entered the classroom. Many different pairs of eyes turning to look at him.

"Late again, Mr. Fenton?" The overweight teacher asked, "I believe this calls for another detention." He said as he handed the teen a pink slip.

Danny sighed and dragged himself into his chair. The bully, Dash, snickering behind him.

"I wouldn't be laughing at his misfortune, Mr. Baxter. Did you forget that you too have a detention."

This shut him up immediately. Instead, he glowered at the raven-haired teen in front of him.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I'm telling you guys, something's up." Danny pleaded to his friends, Sam and Tucker, as they walked to gym. It had been almost a week since they had seen any ghost activity, besides the Box Ghost of course.

"Relax dude." The techno geek said. "Just because Skulker hasn't hunted your butt doesn't mean that something's wrong."

"Yeah, but what a about seeing _no one_!?"

Sam shrugged, "What, Box Ghost doesn't count?"

"Besides him..." Danny muttered as they walked through the doors. The rest of the class was shambling around the room, not knowing what to do.

Coach Tetslaff was sitting on her chair, drinking some PowerAde when the bell sounded. She got up and walked to the newly formed line of teenagers.

"Alright, ladies." She began with an insult, always nice, "Today, we'll be staring our Dodge ball unit." She picked up a shiny red ball and slapped her hand against it. The sound of rubber against flesh ricocheting off the walls. A few of the teens stiffened at the impact.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Danny was sweating like a dog.

They had been playing dodge ball for over thirty minutes now and the teen hadn't been hit once. He was simply too fast for the ball.

Only one player remained on the opposing side, Dash.

Danny was the only one on the other section of the room. Unless you counted Mikey curled up in a corner, untouched. The other team had left him alone for the time as a sign of mercy.

Dash grit his teeth in frustration, "Hold still, Fenton!".

The raven haired teen just smirked as he dodged another ball. Mikey shrieked and curled into a tighter mass as the rubber projectile smacked the wall above his head.

This distracted Danny for a moment. His gaze flicked towards the red head for a split second. This was all Dash had needed to throw the ball.

It spiraled through the air, wind rushing past it. It was aimed directly at Danny's stomach.

Sam called out from the sidelines, "Watch out!" She yelled.

If any of the students were to blink, they would have missed the entire thing.

Danny had turned back around just as the ball came for him. In a flash, the teen had leapt up into the air and over the red torpedo. Coach Tetslaff's jaw dropped, along with her shiny blue pen.

The teen simply picked the ball up and had thrown it back, hard. Dash fell backwards onto the padded floor, moaning.

'Went a bit to hard didn't I...' Danny's mind deadpanned. He was so lost in his musings, he didn't notice a shocked coach walking towards him.

She gripped her clipboard in amazement, "Fenton..." She gaped "That jump must have been four feet in the air!"

Danny slightly blushed out of humility, sometimes even his own abilities amazed him.

"Where did you learn to jump like that!?" The confused coach questioned.

Danny's cheeks reddened even more, "Uhhhh, I... trained myself?..."

The looming PE coach bought the ploy and smiled. Then she regained the stern look in her eyes as she looked towards the class, "I think that we may be able to learn a few things from Mr. Fenton here."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Jeez, Danny. Were you flying back there or something?"

Said teen smiled nervously and placed his hand behind his head, "Ehh, my powers _do_ get the best of me sometimes..." He whispered as they entered the lunch line.

"Still," Sam interjected, "You need to be more careful with your powers. Who knows what could happen next."

Danny nodded as he grabbed three milk cartons for himself, hesitated, then grabbed another. He plucked a burger from the line and went to sit with Sam while they waited for Tucker. The techno geek sat next to Danny when he arrived.

Danny stripped the hamburger of its vegetables and bread, solely eating the meat. Him and his friends chatted for awhile, Danny stuffing his face with hamburger meat, before the bell rang, signaling the start of the next class period. They threw their lunch trash away and walked out of the room. Danny separated from his two friends so he could go to art class.

A gust of air blew past his ear. His eyes opened and he saw what appeared to be a small white feather drifting through the almost empty halls. His diamond-shaped pupils rounded, and he set off, entranced by the floating white feather. He watched it flow through the halls on an invisible wave of air. He plodded past a few students, his blue eyes still on the feather.

 _BAM_

Danny was on the floor in an instant, rubbing his already sore hip. He looked up at the door that he had run into.

"Least I'm at my art class..." He muttered.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

For his final class of the day, history, Danny had to cross the football field so he could get the portables in which some classes were held. He walked along the long side of the field, his eyes open for danger.

The only thing he didn't see, however, was the downwind blonde haired jock headed straight for him, a tanker in his arms.

Danny noticed him, but it was too late. He was soaked to the bone in water. Before he knew it he had scratched the jocks arm in retaliation with his sharp claw-like nails. He was knocked aside by the metal tanker not a second later.

"That's for taking my spotlight in gym, Fenton!" He growled at the teen before walking off.

Danny spat water, and some blood, from his mouth. He shook off the throbbing pain in his head and got up, continuing his walk to history class without a second thought.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The final bell rang at three thirty sharp, and a flood of kids burst from the classroom doors.

Danny, Sam and Tucker dragged themselves through the halls towards Lancer's classroom. Each of them had gotten detention that day. Tucker having been loitering next to the girls locker room, again, and Sam getting into a fight with the "Shallow Witch" once again.

Danny knew that this was the fifth time this month that he had received detention, but hey, the life of a hero/cat could be sacrificial at times...

They paused at the door to their teachers room, preparing themselves for what horrors may lay inside. Taking a deep breath of reassurance, Danny opened the door, as if opening the gates of Hell itself. Inside of the room was mostly what they would expect. Dash and a few other kids were seated at desks. Flies buzzed around the trash can. Mr. Lancer sitting at his desk...

But what made Danny's eyes pop out of his head was that both of his parents were in the room as well, glaring their son down like angry bulls.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **HI GUYS! I was so thankful for the support that I got for The Arrival that I decided to make a sequel! I had been planning it for almost a year now and the first chapter has finally been posted! I will say that it might take some time for the next chapters to come up because I'm working on Pulling The Strings, but, either way, I'll do the best that I can!**


	3. VERY IMPORTANT NOTE!

**Hey my readers!**

 **Listen. I** ** _know_** **that you guys want the next chapter. And as a note I don't appreciate it when you guys storm my other story (Pulling The Strings, which is a good read) and demand that I update. I even got one like that last night! The thing is I don't like it. So please, don't come into my other stories without even reading them, and then demanding an update!**

 **I was really stupid when I wrote the first chapter, and I immediately posted it because I was excited for this story. I had been planning it ever since I first started The Arrival.**

 **But okay. I have an idea. I will be submitting a list of all the kitties that I will be putting in this story, most of them are the same ones from my original list, but I'm considering it an updated version.**

 **Thunderclan:**

 **Kits: Dewkit (Silver tabby she-kit with white paws and blue eyes)**

 **Apprentices:**

 **Flamepaw (Light russet tabby tom with amber eyes)**

 **Sparrowpaw (Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes)**

 **Spiderpaw (Black Tom with green eyes)**

 **Pebblepaw (Grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes)**

 **Riverclan:**

 **Kits:**

 **Featherkit (silver tabby she-kit with amber eyes)**

 **Reedkit (orange tom with red(ish) stripes and green eyes)**

 **Apprentices:**

 **Beetlepaw (black tom with green eyes)**

 **Eelpaw (Skinny gray and white she-cat with electric blue eyes)**

 **Windclan:**

 **Kits:**

 **Treekit (brown she-kit with green eyes)**

 **Thicketkit (Dark brown tom with green eyes)**

 **Apprentices:**

 **Mousepaw (gray she-cat with Amber eyes)**

 **Acornpaw (Nut-colored she-cat with white paws and amber eyes),**

 **Dustpaw (Brown tom with Amber eyes),**

 **Hazelpaw (Light brown she-cat with green eyes)**

 **Shadowclan:**

 **Kits:**

 **Thrushkit (Mottled brown tom with green eyes)**

 **Shrewkit (Brown she-kit with white paws and green eyes)**

 **Apprentices:**

 **Wormpaw (Dark brown tom with white speckles along the muzzle with Amber eyes)**

 **Frostpaw (Light gray tom with a white underbelly and blue eyes)**

 **Ashenpaw (Storm-gray tom with gray(ish) claws and blue eyes)**

 **Cats outside the clans:**

 **Kittypet: Alexa (Creamy Munchkin she-kit.)**

 **Loner: Buster (Black Tom with green eyes.)**

 **This look good guys?**

 **(Leave a review with the secret word: Prize. so I know that you guys read this whole thing)**

 **I want you guy to ignore the first posting in this story with the list.**

 **So. There you have it. And how about this. Here's a preview to the second chapter:**

Danny rested his head against his hand, staring at the ceiling. He passed the time by watching the rotating blades on the fan overhead. His crystal blue eyes rolled around and around, again and again. The entire room was silent, no one left in there but Sam, Tucker, Danny, and his parents. The fan blew cold air over the tripla, making him shiver. ( **Hey, if you have anything better, I'd be glad to know).**

Lancer had called in the Fentons for two reasons that night. For one, he needed to talk with them about Danny's constant tardiness. He also needed to leave so he could visit family. Some of the other kids had left, but Danny and his friends were there to stay.

Danny yawned once more. The only difference being that a blue swirl of air exited his maw. His blue eyes shot open and he suddenly stood up, "Uhh, Mom?" He asked nervously, "May I go to the restroom?"

Maddie bought the act, "Fine, Danny, but make it quick."

The tripla **(Yes I'm still calling him that)** nodded and rushed out of the room.

Not even a minute later, Danny Phantom phased through the classroom wall and smacked against a shelf, much to everyone's surprise. Maddie and Jack quickly took out their Ecto-Guns and aimed them directly at the ghost boy.

"Back away kids!" Jack yelled.

Phantom's eyes were wide. He flew from the room before the Fentons could shoot.

Soon after that, Danny Fenton ran into the room, sweating like a dog.

"H-hey... Guys..." He panted out. He shook it off and continued, "Phantom was fighting some metal guy in the hallway... They flew right past me." He lied.

"Well, at least you're safe," his mother responded, again, buying his avoidance of the truth.

Before anyone could speak, though, a huge metallic figure appeared out of midair behind the raven-haired teen. Flaming green hair and all.

"Not yet you aren't." Skulker answered Maddie's statement.

Danny froze, turned, and stepped backwards to face the hunter.

"I am not here for your head, child." Skulker began, "That may come later, for now, my boss has a _different_ plan for you." He reached behind his back and pulled out what looked like a Fenton Thermos, the only difference was that it had blue stripes instead of green.

The tripla narrowed his eyes and, cocking an eyebrow, stared at the metal container, "Really, Skulker? Running out of weapon ideas?"

"Quiet, whelp." Skulker growled, "This thermos isn't made to trap ghosts." He let a menacing grin escape, and pointed the device directly at his face, pressing the button with a _'beep_ '

 **Okay so there you guys have it. Happy now!? I'm busy with another story at the moment, so this one has to wait. It'll be going on current hiatus for awhile. At least until I get things straight in my other story.**

 **Goodbye for now!**

 **-Spirit.**


	4. Chapter 2 (Yes I'm back on this, sue me)

**Hey guys, I need you to know that it'll take awhile to post each chapter. The more time I take, the better this story will be. K?  
**

 **Listen. I know it's been almost a year since I posted chapter 1. I am just going to need a lot of time to get this off the ground. But don't worry. It'll hopefully be worth it.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Danny rested his head against his hand, staring at the ceiling. He passed the time by watching the rotating blades on the fan overhead. His crystal blue eyes rolled around and around, again and again. The entire room was silent, no one left in there but Sam, Tucker, Danny, and his parents. The fan blew cold air over the tripla, making him shiver. **(Hey, if you have anything better, I'd be glad to know).**

Lancer had called in the Fentons for two reasons that night. For one, he needed to talk with them about Danny's constant tardiness. He also needed to leave so he could visit family. Some of the other kids had left, but Danny and his friends were there to stay.

Danny yawned once more. The only difference being that a blue swirl of air exited his maw. His blue eyes shot open and he suddenly stood up, "Uhh, Mom?" He asked nervously, "May I go to the restroom?"

Maddie bought the act, "Fine, Danny, but make it quick."

The tripla nodded and rushed out of the room.

Not even a minute later, Danny Phantom phased through the classroom wall and smacked against a shelf, much to everyone's surprise. Maddie and Jack quickly took out their Ecto-Guns and aimed them directly at the ghost boy.

"Back away kids!" Jack yelled.

Phantom's eyes were wide. He flew from the room before the Fentons could shoot.

Soon after that, Danny Fenton ran into the room, sweating like a dog.

"H-hey... Guys..." He panted out. He shook it off and continued, "Phantom was fighting some metal guy in the hallway... They flew right past me." He lied.

"Well, at least you're safe," his mother responded, again, buying his avoidance of the truth.

Before anyone could speak, though, a huge metallic figure appeared out of midair behind the raven-haired teen. Flaming green hair and all.

"Not yet you aren't." Skulker answered Maddie's statement.

Danny froze, turned, and stepped backwards to face the hunter.

"I am not here for your head, child." Skulker began, "That may come later, for now, my boss has a different plan for you." He reached behind his back and pulled out what looked like a Fenton Thermos, the only difference was that it had blue stripes instead of green.

The tripla narrowed his eyes and, cocking an eyebrow, stared at the metal container, "Really, Skulker? Running out of weapon ideas?"

"Quiet, whelp." Skulker growled, "This thermos isn't made to trap ghosts." He let a menacing grin escape, and pointed the device directly at his face, pressing the button with a 'beep'

 **XXTIMESKIP BECAUSE I HAVE NO CLUE WHAT TO DO HERE!XX**

Danny awoke with a headache. He got up and looked around.

He had been placed in a glass cylindrical container. Multiple black cables were draped across the floor like snakes. The room looked like a laboratory, but darker. It had only one thing that immediately told him who's lab it was.

A ghost portal.

A shadowy figure stood next to it. Danny narrowed his eyes instantly.

It stepped out from the darkness, a smile on his blue face.

"Plasmius." The teen growled.

The vampire-like ghost let his smile drop, "Wonderful to see you too, Daniel."

Danny rolled his eyes, "What do you want this time, Fruitloop?" Vlad had been his enemy for almost two years, and the older halfa had been unrelenting with his motives so far.

Vlad gave a glare, "The only thing I'm telling you is that I'm not here to make you my apprentice. I gave that up awhile ago."

This came as a shock to Danny, "Wait what? You don't want me to be your son? What are you gonna do now, kill me? Throw me into the ghost zone for all eternity!?"

Vlad chuckled, "Oh Daniel, always assuming the worst of things. I've no use for you!" He said in an overly cheerful tone. Vlad proceeded to flip a small switch up, making all of the lights in the laboratory flicker to life.

Next to Danny's glass prison, a single container was illuminated. In it held three different cats. A golden tom, who was watching him with a sad expression, a russet female, and a small white cat in the center.

Danny's eyes instantly were glued to the latter. The white furred female which was staring right back. Danny turned sternly towards Vlad, "What are you planning, Plasmius?" He growled.

The blue ghost smiled, his fangs gleaming, "You always did say to get a cat, Daniel. I think that I'll do just that. What better way to get rid of you?" Vlad pulled the second of three levers. The entire room lit up. Multiple glass beakers, some broken, were strewn across tables. A few burn marks adorned the walls as well.

Vlad made his way to the final lever. He placed his gloved hand on it and turned to give Danny one final malevolent look, "And by the way, Daniel. I think that you will make the purrfect little feline."

 _'Oh f-'_ was the only thing Danny could think before a bolt of electricity struck him. Black invaded his vision, and the triple collapsed onto the floor of his prison.

Nothing but torture was in his thoughts. He writhed from the jarring pain of the electricity, before blacking out and falling unconscious.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Finally!**

 **Okay. Listen guys.**

 **Do. Not. Hate. Me.**

 **I have not been in the best mood lately, so it's best not to tick me off right now.**

 **Anyways. I have a list of all of my stories on my profile page if you will go to that.**

 **Also. If you thought this was short, then just wait until chapter three. I'll try to make it as long as possible. And no I am not taking a year to make it. Most likely a month or two.**

 **One final note, I really do appreciate every review and follow I get. Try to check out some of my other stories guys. K? Say this word in your review if you see this: I won't kill you.**


End file.
